Sebastian (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Yawn... Oh, good morning. I'm always sleepy in the morning. I don't really wake up until noon." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. How are you doing?" *'Evening:' "You look well! You look like you're brimming with energy!" *'Night:' "Good night. You look sleepy." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "A Red Rose? I'm touched!☆ This is pretty! Thank you.♥" *'Loved:' "Oh my, how nice! I love this! This is great! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "This is great! Thanks. You're so considerate!" *'Disliked:' "Thank you. What a nice thought." *'Hated:' "Ugh... it's the worst! I hate it! What are you trying to do?" *'Horror:' "Is this one of your crops? Don't give it to me!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "Hi, you sure are a hard worker." *'1 Heart:' "The people in town are saying that you're working hard. Way to go!" *'2 Heart:' "Miroslav told me that you've been talking with him, . You're like a leader around here. ♥ You take good care of things." *'3 Hearts:' "I was born and raised here, but I wandered around for a while. This will always be my home though. I had a good teacher here so I can find good gems!" *'4 Hearts:' "You're easy to talk, ." *'5 Hearts:' "Hey, don't I look great lately? Why? Love.♥ Heehee, I’ve fallen hard! With who? Guess..." *'6 Hearts:' "When I think about how it would be if we never met, I get depressed. I'm so happy I married you. ♪" *'7 Hearts:' "To be honest, I know I have a fairly outlandish personality... I was afraid you’d be embarrassed to be seen with me." *'8 Hearts:' "If you're ever worried about anything, ... You can talk to me anytime. I will do whatever I can to help." *'9 Hearts:' "I don't believe it. I just can't stop thinking about this one person... Don't look so worried, . That person is you!" *'10 Hearts:' "I can bring out the best in you! Why, you say? Because I understand you the best! ♥" 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Hey , the Christmas is today. Would you like to go with me?" *'Yes:' "Wow, that's great! Let's meet at the Blacksmith by 17:00. I can't wait!" *'No:' "I see... I'm a little disappointed..." White Day: "Hello! I cooked this, but I think it might be more useful for you!" Valentine's Day: "Wow, is this for Valentine's Day? This is great! Thank you very much, ." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Ah, did you come to see how work is done on the store? Well, make yourself comfortable." *'Expecting Children:' "It doesn't really feel like you're pregnant. Well... that's okay." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Ah, twins... Are they really worth it?" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Our children sure are lively, aren't they?" *'Walking Together:' "I get along much better with you by my side, .♥" When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Ah, looks like you're getting married. Congratulations! It's because I support you on!♫" *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you will have babies. Make a happy and loving family!" *'After Babies' Birth:' "The twins love sleeping. They both must like to stay healthy." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "How are the twins? Babies are so cute.♪" *'Walking Together:' "Oh, taking your family for a walk? Please be careful.♥" Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Marrying Rosalina:' "I think designing clothes as a couple will bring us closer together." *'After Mitzi is Born (Comment One):' "The baby was born. Our lovely angel.☆" *'After Mitzi is Born (Comment Two):' "No matter what Mitzi does, I just melt watching her.☆ It almost makes me want to cry. ♥" *'After Mitzi is Grown (Comment One):' "Aren't all fathers that have daughters overly protective? Everyone thinks their child is the cutest.☆ The cutest one is Mitzi. Of course!♥" *'After Mitzi is Grown (Comment Two):' "Rosalina said I was being overprotective. But when I think about Mitzi falling down, or hurting herself. I get so scared I can't stand it!" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What is my wish? To make this town beautiful, of course!" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." *'Talk to Much:' "Hello, . Do your best!" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes